


Life seems to be going Down hill Fast

by RoselineSmith



Series: Depression isn't just about being Sad [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Arrested, Car Accidents, Depression, End of Relationship, Flooding, Human Injuries (Broken Bones), Loss of Job, M/M, Sinkhole, Tornados, house fire, mugged, terminal illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoselineSmith/pseuds/RoselineSmith
Summary: A sequel to Somethings are Constant Battles.I'd recommend you read the first one or you won't understand what is going on.





	Life seems to be going Down hill Fast

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still a slut for Kudos and Comments :D

April 1st 2019 (24 days before his 30th birthday)

Thomas was turning 30 in 24 days and he still hadn't figured out his life yet. 

Two months before Valerie had been diagnosed with Ewing Sarcoma's in her femur and her Pelvis. It was Stage 3 and chemotherapy had not helped. They had found it when she broke her leg for no reason while running.

The hits just kept on coming as two days after Valerie's diagnosis, Ben was mugged in a parking lot on his way home from recording a new single. He ended up in the hospital.

Just over week later, Chris got into a car accident on his way to pick up Dominic who had lost his job at the small family owned comic shop because of the big box store that opened up with a huge comic section just down the street.

Three days after that, when Dahlia was at work, a Tornado touched down in the park near her house and threw a car through her roof.

A week later, it started to rain. Two days later, Alex had almost died in a flooding when he was walking past the barricade and it broke, sweeping him down the street and into the nearby fast moving river. He was pulled out but he still needed to go to the hospital.

A week after that, once the water had managed to recede, people started going out again. Farina was driving her car and weakened cement over a basement that extended under the street collapsed and her car flipped as it went into the sink hole. It took six hours but rescue managed to remove her from the car and she ended up in the hospital.

Leo's relationship ended 4 days after that over a text message that Thomas had sent him.

A week later, Joan broke their leg falling down the stairs in Thomas' apartment while carrying their camera.

A week after that, the dry heat only fueled the house fire that took Talyn's house while they was at work. They came home to the fire department putting out a mostly cindered house.

On March 27th, a week after the loss of Talyn's house, Terrence was Arrested based on the colour of his skin and the fact that his hands were in his pocket.

He still had yet to be released, though he had lawyers fighting for his innocence. His friends worried for his safety.

^.^

Anxiety was sitting with Thomas on the couch and they were looking at an appliance flyer to try and pick out appliances for the kitchen that Anxiety had added on to his room. He couldn't go into the Mind area kitchen without being worried about Patton, Logan or Roman walking in. And he couldn't face them, not after the fact that he knew they had all experienced enough despair to see the entrance to his room.  He heard the soft tune of Roman coming and he thanked Thomas before he sank out of the real world, appearing in his bedroom and he made sure to lock the door before going to make the kitchen what he wanted.

Thomas looked up when Roman entered the room, he was feeling some anxiety since Anxiety couldn't control it all and it was leaking into Thomas' consciousness. 

Roman glanced down at the flyer that was in Thomas' hand and he rolled his eyes, "You looking at appliances with him? He hasn't come out of his room. He hates to see us... Its only when you pull him out does he even stay and then its only until we have fixed whatever problem..."

"Oh, I'm sure he doesn't hate you Roman." Thomas said before he paused, trying to figure out what he was going to say, he knew why Anxiety had refused to talk to Roman, Patton and Logan the last year and a half, he had confronted him about it and had been surprised when he had actually gotten an answer, even if the answer had made him want to break down in tears. "Perhaps he is just... scared?" 

Roman looked at Thomas in confusion, "What do you mean by that?"

Thomas looked around the apartment. "Do you remember when we had the friends are constants dilemma? All of my friends are....gone or hurt..."

Roman realized what Thomas was talking about and he leaned his head back, taking in a deep breath. "Ah." He said before he sank down into the mind palace.

^.^

_Roman walked through the hallways carefully, heading towards his room and he ran his hand along the wall, feeling for Anxiety's door. It was harder to see now, since the emotions that caused him to see it in the first place had faded, but if he felt for it, he could always feel the doorknob._

_Roman opened the door when he found it, slipping inside and he walked towards Anxiety, sitting down on the edge of the bed as he looked over at the black lump that was hiding under the covers of his bed. "Just because the friends are not here anymore, it does not mean that we can't find someone who loves us for who we are?"_

_A snort came from under the covers before the other personality sat up and looked over at Roman. "Always the optimistic one... Everything is changing Roman..."  He said before he threw his feet over the edge of the bed and he sat next to Roman, his head tilted back and he looked at the stars on the ceiling. They were slowly coming back, one by one to help light Anxiety's light, it seemed like every time that Roman came to visit, another star cluster appeared._

_There was a few moments of silence before Roman cleared his throat. "So, even the appliances that you picked out with Thomas are black... why are the books on your desk white?"_

_Anxiety tensed for a moment, Roman had tried to ask him this question before but he had refused to answer. He stood, walking over to the desk and pulled out the journal with a golden twenty-three on the spine, it was thick but the book was pure white, the colour of Roman's clothes. "Thomas is white. Or at least... he was."  Anxiety explained, "Each year on Thomas' birthday, a new journal appears on my desk. It used to be Patton's job but when I came around when he turned ten, it was transferred to me."_

_Anxiety paused, looking over at Roman, "And yes, the first ten journals are filled with frivolous happy feelings. I don't read them." He said before he slid the journal he was holding back onto its shelf. "After what happened... when he was twenty-eight. The journals are no longer white." Anxiety admitted, walking over to the bed where journals twenty-nine and thirty were hiding under his pillow. They were both a light grey. "Whatever the hell that was, what attacked us and you killed... it did something to Thomas, something that I can't seem to fix, no matter how hard I try."_

_Roman frowned, "Thomas doesn't need to be fixed, he is still happy, and he still has all of us, and just because his friends are having some hard times, it doesn't mean that they are leaving." Roman shape shift'ed into  Joan and he held Anxiety's hand for a moment until the other personality hissed at him and he quickly let go and changed back. "I was just trying to help." He muttered before he stood, "Patton is making your favorite for dinner tonight, please try and at least make an appearance to get some."_

_Anxiety watched Roman leave before he let out a breath and he collapsed into a heap on the bed, exhausted. Everything exhausted him these days, even a small conversation, though he was holding in so much anxiety about his friends that he didn't have much extra strength for anything._

_^.^_

_Later that night, Patton had gathered everyone (except Anxiety, they'd wait and see if he came out) in the kitchen around the table and he had served Anxiety's favorite dish, the only reason they knew it was because of a personality Question and Answer they had done with Thomas a few months prior._

_"He's going to come." Roman insisted, twirling his fork in the pasta that was on his plate._

_"Well if the past is any indication, he isn't going to." Logan said, shaking his head and looking at Roman._

_Patton traced the pattern on the plate with the prong of his fork, trying to think of a reason to go and get anxiety._

_The soft sound of creaking floorboards got their attention and they all looked up to see Anxiety standing in the doorway, wrapped in a blanket. "I am only here to get food. I'm not staying and don't make a big deal out of it." He said before he grabbed his plate and he served it full of the meal and he shuffled down the hallway, the long fluffy blanket trailing behind him, similar to a cape._

_Roman smiled, "See, he came. Even if he didn't stay."_

_Logan rolled his eyes before he continued to eat and he grabbed Patton's arm when he tried to move after Anxiety._

_"Let him be, remember, he's like a cat, he has to come to us." Roman said as he watched Patton return to his seat. "But he finally told me what the books meant!"_

_Roman told Logan and Patton what they meant since all three of the personalities had been wondering._

_After dinner was cleared up, Patton got the plate and cutlery from in front of Anxiety's door and he brought it back to the kitchen to wash it. "I miss him, he only comes up when Thomas pulls him out into the mindscape or into his apartment."_

_^.^_

_Logan, Roman and Patton were all sitting in the mindscape, thinking about their day and Anxiety._

_Patton chuckled, "So, Today a man knocked on Thomas' door and asked for a small donation towards the local swimming pool. I gave him a glass of water when Thomas was getting his wallet."_

_Logan looked up at Patton and he had to force his face to stay stoic because while Patton was not normally funny with his puns, that was cute and hilarious._

_"Life is all about perspective. The sinking of the Titanic was a miracle to the lobsters in the ship's kitchen." Patton added, shifting to pull the blanket over himself._

_Roman smirked slightly as he looks over at Patton. "Yes. I just wish we could give Anxiety a new perspective on life."_

_They watched a Disney movie together before they headed to bed as Thomas also was getting ready for bed._

_^.^_

__

_Roman had been dealing with an increase in monsters in his kingdom and he had just managed to kill the last monster that was terrifying one of the villages before he returned to castle, collapsing on the beautiful white and  red bedspread as he let out a breath. "I was sure that I had killed most of those monsters and threw them in the pit of forgotten and lost memories..."_

_The dark figure that had slimmed its way back into the cavern of lost memories when Roman had taken a sword to it had been healing and planning. He would have to take out the Prince first if he expected for this to work, he couldn't leave anything up to chance and make it so that the Prince could hurt him anymore, so he revived every monster that the Prince had ever killed and thrown into the pit, sending them to terrorize the prince's kingdom and exhaust the personality facet._

_It didn't take long before the figure was standing over Roman's sleeping form, hand reaching down and touching Roman's leg._

_The new plan was to try and get rid of the strongest first, which meant Roman and Logan had to go before that the figure could take out Anxiety and Patton easily._

_^.^_

Thomas woke up with the feeling that something wasn't right, he was supposed to film a vlog that day but he didn't exactly feel like filming anything, or going to work.. He just wanted to eat pizza and sleep.

He checked to see if the local Pizza place was open, which is was because it was after eleven am. He ordered six large pizza's and when they arrived, he sat on the couch and ate three of them in one sitting before he put the other three in the fridge and he trudged upstairs and went back to bed.

Thomas couldn't sleep though, his mind was racing and his leg wouldn't stop twitching. He huffed in annoyance before he pulled up his computer and decided that he could scroll through Tumblr.

^.^

_Logan raised an eyebrow, "Wasn't he supposed to film a vlog today?" He asked Patton._

_"I don't know. I used to think I was indecisive, but now I'm not too sure." The dad responded from where he stood next to him, watching what Thomas was doing on the television in the mindscape._

_Logan looked over at Patton before he rolled his eyes._

_^.^_

Later that night, Thomas fell asleep with his computer on his lap, phone having missed calls unanswered and he had not taken care of his personal hygiene.

^.^

It took three days before the personalities noticed that Thomas' patterns were unhealthy and similar to how they had been two years prior.

Well... Anxiety had been the first to notice it.

_Anxiety rushed into the living room of the mindscape and he looked at Logan and Patton. "Where is Roman? Have you seen Roman?" He demanded._

_The other two personalities looked at each other before they realized what was going on._

_Anxiety was the first to move, rushing down the hallway and opening Roman's door. The castle looked a mess, it was in ruins and there were dragons flying around, trying to kill people and burning homes and shops to the ground. Anxiety took a deep breath before he grabbed one of the branches off the trees, apologizing half heartedly when the tree snapped at him for snapping off one of its branches._

_He normally hated how bright it was in Roman's kingdom, but the clouds above them were dark and there was no rainbow by the falls anymore. He ran along the stone path, breaking off the tiny branches from the main branch and running the edge of the long branch against the stone as he went, sharpening it. He hoped to god that he wasn't to late._

_He burst through the doors of Roman's bedroom and he frowned when he saw that half the room was on fire. He rushed over to Roman, looking down and frantic as he looked around the room, branch at the ready to attack the thing that was doing this to Roman._

_The figure stepped out of the darkness in the corner of the room and he smirked, white teeth curled up under black goop as it looked at Anxiety._

_Anxiety readied the staff to hit the figure if he attacked._

_"Your to late Anxiety, I knew I couldn't go after the weakest link first. And I assumed they would have you under surveillance. But him, it was easy, just revive a few dragon-witches and a few Chimera's and it would tucker him right out. It worked to. Until you came in." He said before he laughed, "But it will be simple, because now I just have to take care of the brain-dead and the nerd." He said before he sank into the floor boards._

_Anxiety took a deep breath, looking around, the castle was burning and the door was blocked, they were gonna die for sure. Anxiety took a deep breath, hand reaching up to his head as he could feel the throbbing pain spread through his skull and the dizziness that accompanied it. After that came the nausea and Anxiety threw up onto Roman's floor. "God. God. This is not the time for a Panic attack." Anxiety whispered, hands clenching the fabric on the bed next to where Roman was laying._

_"Got to be creative, got to be creative." Anxiety said as he looked around the room. He ran over and smashed the window open with the branch that he was holding and he took a deep breath, looking at the height drop and feeling nauseous again. He ran over to Roman and he wrapped him up within the covers that he was laying on and he took a deep breath. "I hope to god that your animal friends come to save us." He said, pulling Roman to the window with him before he closed his eyes, pulling Roman and the covers up before he pushed them both over the edge of the window, covers and all._

_Falling._

_Towards the ground._

_Falling._

_Falling._

_Down._

_Anxiety hadn't expected the feeling of landing in a pile of hay, especially since when he looked, there had been no hay in site. He looked down at Roman and the Prince was still unresponsive. Had he done that? He wondered, pulling Roman out of the hay and he put him onto the back of one of the nearby horses and he got on. "How in the world do you ride a horse." He inquired, taking the reins and placing a hand on Roman's back where he laid across his lap. He road towards the door, knowing that he could hear the castle crumbling under the fire behind him. When they got to the door, the horse could not go any further, even though Anxiety tried and he ended up on top of Roman in the hallway, both laying on the white comforter that Anxiety had wrapped Roman up in._

 Anxiety shut the door before he collapsed against the wall. "To much work. To much work." He muttered, looking down at Roman before he crawled over to him, shaking his shoulder to try and get him to wake up. "Roman. Roman." He sighed, looking around and trying to think of what would get Roman to wake up. He took a deep breath, Roman was a prince, he lent down.

Anxiety pressed a kiss to Roman's soft lips, "I'm sorry for the lack of consent." He whispered into Roman's ear once he was done, "But with your consent, I'd love to do that again sometimes." He added before he sat back, hoping that Roman would wake up soon.

^.^

Logan and Patton had realized what was going on and they had been quick to go and help Thomas, knowing that Anxiety would most likely be alright.

They woke him up, got him into the bathtub and made sure he washed before they got him into clean clothes, Logan cleaned up the bed and remade it with new sheets. 

"It will be alright Patton." Logan said, carefully helping Patton get Thomas back into the bed. "He will be alright. We will just have to get Roman to kill whatever that creature is once and for all."

^.^

It took about twenty minutes before the magic worked and Roman was waking up.

Anxiety huffed softly, as he looked at the Prince. "Why is it that in Disney movies the magic always works immediately but when I have to do it in real life it takes twenty minutes?" Anxiety asked.

Roman slowly reached up and touched his lips with his fingers, cheeks turning pink at the implications of Anxiety's words. "Thank you." The prince whispered.

Anxiety looked up, red under his normal white foundation. "Your welcome... Sorry I couldn't save your castle..."

Roman smiled softly, "My bedroom can be fixed, if either of us had died, it would have meant Thomas' death as well and as his personalities, it is our job to protect him."

Anxiety nodded, shifting off the wall for a moment before he was looking at Roman. 

Roman sat up, bridging the gap he pressed his lips softly against Anxiety's, pulling him against him so that they were sitting hip to hip.

An AWWWWWWWWWW could be heard from behind Roman and he felt Anxiety yank away from him before he turned, smiling as Patton and Logan stood in the hallway, watching them.

Anxiety wiped at his mouth with his sleeve and he took a deep breath, "Something has to be done about that thing, whatever the hell it is." 

"Yes. Something does."

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for Princey's Castle goes to TylerEdlinArt on Deviant Art. A link to the picture and his profile attached: http://tyleredlinart.deviantart.com/art/Castle-town-banner-325018632
> 
> Please leave a comment. They are what inspire me to write, not really the Kudos.


End file.
